The Path is Important
by that new girl
Summary: Tori and Jade used to know each other. Jade hates Tori for 'no reason'. After something happens with Tori can they overcome their differences. Do they want to find their future? Or do they find that the path to get there is more important than the destination? First story. AU. Rated M for cursing, mentions of drug use and future scenes.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: So this is my first story. Not only on fan fiction but anyone that I've shared. I am going to do part of the first chapter as a journal entry from Tori's POV. The rest of the story will probably switch up. Hope you enjoy!

Prologue

_December 9, 2002_

_Today a new girl came to my class. Her name is Jade West. I believe she is very pretty. At lunch we sat next to each other. I learned that she went to first grade at her old house and then moved here to finish out school from second grade. We are learning multiplication. Jade hasn't learned that yet. Tomorrow I am helping her at lunch. Mommy just came in and said it was time for bed. Bye for now. Love Tori!_

Tori looked back at her old journal. She can't believe that was when she first met Jade. Now her and Jade are dating, they are in 8th grade this year and are getting ready for high school. Tori then put her journal with the rest of her stuff in her locker. Jade walked over with her phone in hand.

" I can't believe 8th grade is over today Jade" Tori said.

"I know babe. Where are you going for high school?" Jade then replied.

"I'm going to Sherwood. What about you?"

The bell then rang so Jade didn't have a chance to answer.

"See you babe," Jade kissed Tori on the cheek and went to her last first period class at that school. Tori made her way to her science class.

As the day went by, Tori was anxious. She wanted to know what high school Jade was going to. All classes went by really fast, until it was time for lunch. Jade and Tori talked about high schools and she finally found out where Jade was going, Hollywood Arts.

After school, Tori went home to get ready for a late graduation party at Jade's house. Tori got into a black dress with white zebra stripes. Her feet were adorning black flat, while her hair was curly. She walked down stairs and her dad took her to Jade's house.

Line Break?

It was 9:00 and the party was starting to slowdown, people were going home. Soon it was just Jade and Tori alone. They were sitting on the couch and watching a movie. Tori's phone buzzed indicating that she had a text:

Charley-

_Is it cool if I come over 2morrow? I need to talk to u its important_

Jade asked who it was and Tori said her cousin. After a while they were still texting and Jade was getting jealous.

" You guys are texting a lot for just being-" Tori's phone rang, cutting Jade off.

"Sorry, I have to take this," Tori then left the room.

"Hey Charley…no, we can talk… no one's around," Jade snuck over to where Tori was talking on the phone and listened in.

"No Charley, she doesn't know… I am 100% sure that Jade does not know," Jade then left and waited for Tori to get back. Tori sat down and hugged Jade. Jade just sat there mad. They started arguing because Jade was insecure.

"Just get out! We are done! I will always hate you Tori Vega!" Jade yelled and Tori left crying.

Author's note: Sorry to put two in one chapter, but this is so bad, and short. Constructive criticism is well appreciated. Any help is welcome. Have a good night.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I know I forgot this last chapter, but I am not a boy. Therefore, it is impossible to own Victorious. I am not Dan.

Tori's POV:

I am completely done with Jade! I tried telling her what happened back in 8th grade. I figured now was my time since her and Beck broke up. I can't lie, I was really hurt when I saw that she had a boyfriend. I mean… I did too but I wasn't rubbing it in her face. We didn't even talk to each other when I went out with Danny.

In case anyone wants to know, here's how thing went down:

_I went over to Jade's locker and told her that we need to talk. She didn't want to hear it._

"_Save it Vega," she then pushed past me to leave. I decided to grab her and drag her to a random classroom. I pushed her in and locked the door. When I stood in front of the door to block her. _

"_Jade, just listen please," I plead with all that's in me._

"_Fine, Vega, you have 5 minutes on the clock."_

"_Okay, Jade I still love you. I always have. What happened in 8__th__ grade was a misunderstanding. It was my cousin. We were planning a birthday party for you. Forgive me if you want, but I just had to get that off my chest." I look in her eyes and her emotions are unreadable._

_Next thing I know I am pressed more up against the door with her lips on mine. After a bit she pulls away and her face flashes anger._

_She whispered breathlessly, "Ding, 5 minutes are up. Thank you for playing." Then she pushed by me and exited the classroom. I wasn't sure what to think about that. It also doesn't help that my mind was clouded because of that kiss._

Now that everyone is caught up to current events, we can move on. Now I decide to go down to my mom's room and ask her what we are having dinner. I go downstairs to find that everyone already ate pizza from my favorite place. What is it you ask, Little Caesar's by far.

"We're sorry baby, we thought you were asleep. You looked very worn out when you got home. When you went upstairs you didn't turn on music like you normally do. Then I knocked and you didn't answer."

Well I know I felt worn out and confused because of the kiss with Jade. I didn't realize I was thinking that hard when I was up in my room. I head back up to my room and lock the door. I lie in my bed and stare up at the ceiling. I'm glad I decided to put sticky glow in the dark stars on my ceiling. I imagine sitting with Jade, staring at the stars on a high hill. Soon I end up falling asleep and I have a dream about my thoughts. The only difference was that there was more detail.

Jade's POV:

Why did I have to kiss her? That was the single stupidest thing I have ever done in my whole life. Well, except maybe next to leaving Tori. Anyway, besides that, when I got home, I went up to my room. On the way up I noticed that my dad's office light was on, so he's home yay. I roll my eyes at my thoughts and slammed my door. Of course 2 minutes later my dad was at my door practically breaking it down with his knocking. When I go over and open it he is pissed off.

"I don't have to let you live here!" he yelled. "You can take your ungrateful ass back to your mother for all I care! Go back to the shit school system that I pulled you from in second grade. I don't care, if you want to go, go."

With that he closed my door and went back downstairs. I learned a long time ago that if he gets mad, let him go. I never talk back. You're probably thinking 'Oh Jade West, big, bad tough girl doesn't talk back.' Well there is one reason for that, my career. If I didn't care about my script writing and acting career, I would've left when Tori and me broke up.

Now thinking of that reminds me why I'm in a bad mood in the first place. Of course I had to royally fuck up. I decide to just turn on my TV and watch 'Saw'. I honestly love this movie so much. Obviously my favorite character is Jigsaw. It is so cool how he is not necessarily committing murder. He makes the people kill themselves through a game.

At about 8 o'clock I decide to get a pizza from Little Caesar's. Yes I know its Tori's favorite place. I was the one who introduced her to the wonderful pizzeria. I trot down the steps and grab my keys from the glass bowl in the foyer. I hop in my black 2013 Dodge Charger. This car is literally my baby. As I pull away I plug my phone into the adapter and put on Riot by Three Days Grace. I fucking love this song. Its awesome as ever and definitely one I would sing at the next Full Moon Jam.

Line Break…

After I finish my small pepperoni pizza, I take a shower. I turn on the water to get a good temperature and as that heats up I go back to my connecting room. I undress and grab a robe, pajamas and clean boy shorts. I put the robe on and go back to the bathroom, leaving my pajamas on the bed. With my body heating up from the extremely hot water I feel content.

People say that you do the most thinking in the shower and I see why. The warm water is comforting and you're all by yourself. That's what I love about showers, one small compartment feels like the most space you'll ever have. No one can bother you… not even Tori. Damn, why did I think of her again? I groan in frustration then punch the wall. Not smart. I wince in pain and check the damage. I only have a bruise. That's better than last time at least.

Last time I decided to do that I had split my knuckles. Now all I have are scars, pink marks on my porcelain, otherwise unmarked skin. After about 45 minutes, the water runs cold so I turn off the tap and walk out. The steam billows out into the small room and I grab my towel. Walking over to the mirror, I see a blurry reflection in it. That's ironic because that reflects exactly how I feel right now, confused and disoriented.

I clear off the mirror and just look at myself. I look so weird, I've been used to wearing heavy makeup. This me that is staring back looks softer, nicer. I now know that my face hasn't changes much, just what I put on it. I put my hair up into a bun, and put my robe on. I leave the room and go to my bed. I put on my boy shorts, then my tank top and sweat pants. When I get under the covers, I put the TV back on and watch 'Being Human'. This show is so cool. A vampire, ghost and werewolf living together…awesome!

Soon I drift off into a light sleep. I have some dream, but all I can remember is Tori's face covered in smoke and 'I'm sorry Jade' over and over again.

AN: I think this turned out a lot better than the prologue. I don't know if anyone is reading but if you are, let me know what you think. I will try to post a chapter a night or every other night depending on what happens.

P.S to the person who reviewed and said that this was unoriginal and overrated, I have never seen a story like this. I had this idea for a while and decided to post it on fan fiction. If it sounds like another story, let me know.

To everyone again, thanks for reading once more 3


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. All I own is a piece of gum that I'm chewing right now so soon I won't even own that.

Thank you to those who reviewed. That made my day Special thanks to ScottyBgood for advice.

Jade's POV:

I jolted awake startled by a loud noise outside. I groan and roll over to face my alarm. Its 7:10! Shit! I jump up and look outside. It is just construction going on in the street. It looks like a pothole or something.

I run over to my closet and rip open the doors. I just grab a dark purple long sleeve shirt. I go over to my dresser then and get a clean bra and undershirt. I get out of my pajamas, throwing the discarded clothes in the hamper. I put the bra and black tank top on, walking back over to my dresser. When I look for bottoms, I decide on a black skirt with rips on the bottom and built-in fishnet tights.

I look at the time again and I have 20 minutes to be in first period. I decide to skip make up and just put my black combat boots and socks on. I run out the door grabbing my keys and looking the door behind me. I jump and my car and head to school, stopping briefly for a coffee at Dunkin Donuts. I order my usual, black with two sugars, like always.

I make it to my class after a short visit to my locker, and sit down just as the bell rings. People turn around and stare at me weird, so I glare at them and they turn around.

"Today class, we are learning about isotopes…" Mr. Dennison drones on and that's my queue to stop paying attention. I just daydream all class about the old times and what would've happened if Tori and me were still together.

I probably would convince her to audition for HA instead of going to Sherwood. She really could've done better than a neighborhood school. Tori is a really good singer. She always has been, too. I keep thinking along those lines. I realize we could have ruled the school together. After that thought I shook my head. That could never happen, ever. Not because we would be a lesbian couple, but because even if I wanted to, me and Tori could never be together.

I am pretty sure I blew that chance 3 years ago, when I let Victoria Vega walk out my door. I can't lie, even if I supposedly hate her because she was rubbing my boyfriend, I miss her. Now that I mentioned Beck, I guess I should just come clean. I was using him and he knew it. During the summer before 9th grade, we had an orientation course to decide the best class for us. I decided to sign up for some acting classes. Beck and I met and we hung out at the mock lunch period they made for us. That is when we picked our table. It turned out that Beck knew Andre, Cat and Robbie from middle school. Anyway, he soon asked me out after that day.

I explained to him what happened with Tori. He wanted to go out with me really bad though. Beck told me that I can "use" him to get back to the top like I was at my old school. I took him up on the offer and told him that when I was ready I would actually be with him. It was going good until Tori showed up. A year later, he had enough pretending, so we 'broke up'.

So, back to the topic, I really do miss her.

"Jade, please come and pass out the homework." I was snapped out my thoughts and groaned. I went up to the front of the room sending a few glares at the few who wanted to snicker when I was called on. Apparently, it wasn't as effective as they normally are though. I go up to grab the homework from Mr. Dennison.

Then it hits me that we have homework. Damn, I should've paid attention. I look down at the page as I'm walking around. I have no hope on this whatsoever. Tori's good at science, I heard she did a science fair project on mold in 10th grade. Then a light bulb goes off over my head. I can ask her for help tonight and she won't refuse. She is too kind of a person. Then she'll help me with my homework and I can possibly make things right between us and get her back.

Pause… rewind… I can get her back? Why would I think that? Either way it's a win-win situation, because I'll let her explain what she needs to (without kissing her), and I'll get this shit done. A smile creeps onto my face as I sink back into my seat.

Tori's POV

I look at my clock with a pen between my lips. 5:30, I probably should study for another half hour. Ughh, why does algebra have to be so complicated? Just then my phone vibrates the bed indicating that I have a text. I pick it up only to drop it in shock.

Jade-

Can u come over? I need help with my science homework

Two things about that shocked me:

Jade hasn't texted me since 8th grade and

She said, well texted, that nicely

My phone buzzed again and I checked it.

Jade-

Screw that, Vega get your ass over here right now and help me.

Okay, that seemed more like Jade. I throw on my Uggs and a coat and go downstairs. I tell my mom that I'm going over to Jade's. She looked confused, so I left before she question it.

I walk to Jade's house and arrive about 10-15 minutes later. I go to her front porch to knock on her door but as I raise my hand a voice behind me says, "I've been waiting for you." I jump and scream really loud and high pitched. Jade cringes at the sound and then opens the door.

"You didn't have to scream so loud Vega,"

"You scared the shit out of me," I say slowly since I'm trying to slow my pounding heart.

"Did sweet little Tori just curse?" she questioned in my 'voice' that she uses. I don't answer her so she drops it and we went to her room. While up there, she talks to me and asks some questions.

"I'm sorry about the kiss yesterday," she bows her head down, "I don't know what came over me, we've never been that close since we dated. Anyway, I have a few questions, but you don't have to answer them if you don't want to. Do you miss the old us? Did you like the kiss?" Quieter, she then said, " I know I did," then resumed her normal volume, " Did you have anything that you wanted to say?"

My turn to speak, okay, "The kiss was good, yes I miss us and I want to say, can we give the old us another try?" Why did I say that? Oh well, maybe we can go back to the way it was. I hope so; I wasn't lying when I said I miss when we were together. I want her to say yes so bad, but things would be awkward at first.

"Look Ve- Tori, I want to, but I can't live in the past."

"Jade please, give me another chance. You already know what happened. I told you that it was a misunderstanding. At least just let me know if I can take you out on a date before we become anything." As I'm speaking my voice shakes and I start to tear up.

"Fine Tori, but I need one thing first."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No One's POV:

Its 3:00 in the morning and everyone is asleep. Or so you would think. None other than Trina Vega tiptoes down the hallway to a purple door. Luckily for Trina, the door was slightly ajar. This makes her job a lot easier. She slowly and quietly walks in the room as to not disturb her sleeping sister.

Trina plays with the frying pan in her hand as she creeps closer to the sleeping form on the bed. When she is at the foot of the bed, she goes around to the head, carefully raising the pan. She shakes the sleeping figure on the bed. This shake is just hard enough to wake the sleeping brunette up. The hit however came after Trina said,

"This is for everything baby sister, you stole my family, my performance, everything!"

"JADE!" the brunette yelled waking everyone up.

Trina hit the younger brunette hard enough to knock her out. She started hitting her again. When she was about to hit the other girl a third time, David Vega ran in and tackled Trina. The pan went flying across the room and broke the window. Apparently on of the neighbors called the police, as they heard sirens in the distance growing closer by the second. When the police arrived, so did the paramedics. They brought one of the brunettes into an ambulance, and the other into a police car.

Holly Vega went with the younger daughter, while David went with Trina seeing as he is a cop. Both parents had tears in their eyes, sleep long forgotten as they ride with their daughters.

AN: I know I already said it, but thanks to those reviewers. Also thanks to anyone who favorited or followed. Final thanks to everyone who even just took the time to read this story so far.

On another note, I was really happy with how this chapter turned out. Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions for next chapter. Also, I will do a special shout out to anyone who finds the song reference I put in here. Just leave a review with the song name and/or artist. That would make my day. I do not have my gum anymore like I predicted, so I need to cheer up.

Thank youuu! Xoxo 3


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope, I just have awesome hair, like a boss.

Before I start, thank you guys so much! Over 700 people have read this story so far. Also I know its only a few reviews, follows and favorites, but its awesome. I've seen stories with almost 10 chapters and 1 review. So hope you enjoy this chapter.

Jade's POV:

I was awoken by the sound of my phone ringing. I arise and look at the clock, 4:30. Who the fuck would be calling me this late/ early? I look at the phone and don't recognize the number. The call phone stops ringing for a moment, then starts again. I decide I'll pick it up.

"J-Jade?" someone asks while crying. "Is that you? Its Tori's mom."

"Yeah, Mrs. Vega its me. What's up?"

"It's T-Tori, she's hurt. She called out your name. You should probably come over to the h-hospital, I'll explain l-later."

"Okay, on my way." With that, I hang up. What could've happened? I hope my Tori is okay. I throw on boots, not caring if I'm in pajamas. I run out the door as fast as I can grabbing my keys. I drive as fast as I can without crashing to the hospital. When I get there, I ask the front desk for Tori Vega. They said that I have to wait in the waiting room on the 7th floor with everyone else.

I head up the stairs taking two at a time. The elevator would be way too slow. When I arrive I see the tear streaked face of Holly Vega in the arms of a strong looking young man. He looks about 20 or so. Mrs. Vega stands up and walks up to me. She throws her arms around me holding me tight. After a minute, she pulls back.

"Jade, this is Charley, Tori's cousin. I'll let him explain what happened. I need to go to get some water. Do you want anything?" I reach into my pocket and pull out a crumpled $1 bill.

"Just a bottle of water, please." She pushes my hand away without taking the money.

"Its fine Jade, I'll pay. Charley, do you want anything?" He declines and she leaves. Charley turns to me.

"So you're the infamous Jade, huh?" He starts, smirking, "Well I guess I should start with what happened. So Tori was in her room sleeping. Then Trina came in and woke her up. She raised a frying pan above Tori's head and Tori yelled out for you. That yell woke up their parents. Trina hit her and then again. The third time she was about to hit Tori, her dad saved her. The cops were called, Trina was arrested and Tori was brought here."

He finishes the story, silently crying. I'm not sure what to do so I just start rubbing his back. After a bit he stops crying and looks up at me.

"Jade, I have something to ask you, why did you let Tori go?"

I was upset before, but now I can't hold it back. I start to cry and say, "I got jealous. I should've thought of her. I'm just a selfish conceited bitch." By this point I'm bawling my eyes out into his shoulder. "She told me it was you, her cousin. Of course I couldn't fucking believe her. She was the best thing that has ever happened to me. And then I had to be even more of a bitch when she came to Hollywood Arts. She'll never love me again."

Just then the doctor came out, "Are you guys here for Victoria Vega?"

"Yes, I'm her cousin and she's… its complicated," he replied motioning to us.

Mrs. Vega came back and saw the doctor. "Is my baby okay? Please tell us."

"Victoria currently has a severe concussion. The brain got bruised pretty badly. We are not sure if it is life threatening yet. We have decided to put her under a medicine-induced coma. This will help the brain tissue to repair itself. Also we have her hooked up to a bunch of machines, so that if there are any changes, we will be notified immediately. Any questions?"

Tori's mom spoke up, "Can we visit her?"

"Yes, one or two people at a time."

"Jade, you can go in, I need to go anyway." Charley hugged Mrs. Vega and me, and then was about to leave. He turned around and said, "Jade, try talking to Tori, I heard that people in a coma can still hear you." With that he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxx In the Room xxxxxxxxxxx

I walked over to the bed and sat on the chair next to it. I feel so upset right now. Tori should not be here like this. She really doesn't deserve this. I am then hit with a wave of anger; Trina did this to her own sister. When Tori is out of here I will kill that bitch. I say when she's out because I am not leaving her side.

After a while Mrs. Vega falls asleep, I sit there looking at Tori and holding her hand the whole time. I decide to take Charley's advice and try to talk to her. I sit up and lean forward while brushing the hair out of her face.

I press a gently kiss to her cheek and start, " Tori, I am really sorry. I don't know if you can hear me right now. I do know that even if you can hear me you couldn't respond. I was talking to Charley. He seems cool, but it's a shame I had to meet him because of this situation. You mean everything to me and I failed to realize that a couple of years ago. After you are out of here and all better, I will take you up on that offer and we can try again. I even talked to Charley and that just means I'm not breaking that promise with myself.

"I promise to stay by your side forever this time. I just hope you can forgive me for being a bitch. It really was a huge mistake. I'm running out of things to say, so I'll have to finish it when I can actually talk to you, with you responding." As I finish up that last sentence I hear soft crying behind me.

"That was beautiful Jade," Holly tells me. "I'm glad she found someone like you to stay by her side. Just don't break her heart again or there will be problems." She then gave me a small smile to show that she's serious but there is some humor. Soon Mrs. Vega fell back asleep. Not too long after that, I fell into a light sleep.

Tori's POV

Darkness…. Black…Colors… Kaleidoscope… Trina….Frying pan…Jade

It comes rushing back to me. Trina hit me in the head with a frying pan and I'm either dead or in a coma. How long has it been? Each thought took a century to pronounce in my head. Days? Weeks? Months? Years possibly?

" Tori, I am really sorry. I don't know if you can hear me right now."

Jade? I want to scream yes, I can hear you, but nothing is happening I listen to the rest of what she was saying and hear my mom in the background. It takes me some time to process what Jade was saying though. Apparently I was thinking too much. I can feel my mind get tired and I drift back into unconsciousness.

Police Station- David's (Tori's dad) POV

I can't believe Trina attacked Tori. It doesn't make sense. I walk from my office to the room where they are interrogating Trina. We are going to court when Tori is out of the hospital or feeling better. Gary told me that a hit to the head like that could cause permanent damage. I hope not because Tori is such a lively person.

When I arrive at the interrogation room, Trina is hand cuffed to a chair with 3 cops surrounding her. I walk in while they are asking questions. I am here to both help with the questions and answer some myself.

"Trina, Why would you attempt the murder of your sister Tori Vega?"

"'I'm not telling you shit. This asshole that I have to call a father saved her before the fun could begin."

I jumped in now, "Trina, what do you mean 'the fun could begin'?"

"The fun where I could get rid of that conceited little bitch once and for all. Everybody was so proud of her, 'She's perfect'," Trina spat out mocking everyone. "What's so great about her anyway?"

"Trina-"

"No, don't 'Trina' me. I didn't do anything wrong. That little whore deserved that and more. Also, she is lesbian 'father'" she said putting quotes around father. "How do you feel that your daughter likes other daddies daughters? Doesn't that make you sick? Your own daughter doesn't even want dick and that is unnatural. It is a sin, I was doing her and the world a favor."

I couldn't even handle this anymore. They let me walk outside of the room and as I exit, Trina yells some nonsense at my back. Now it is time to go see Tori and hope for the best.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am really happy with how this chapter turned out. The scene at the end with David and Trina wasn't even originally planned. Jade finally met Charlie and as you can see, things will be happening when Tori is better. Also I realize that Jade is a bit OOC, but oh well, its my story, she'll act however the hell she wants lol.

By the way, the song thing for last chapter still goes. Review please? It would make Tori feel better.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nope…. Chicken nuggets are good though.

Ok, so over 1,000 views yay! I honestly didn't think that I'd get 10. Thank you guys so much. Also thanks a million to PenNamesAreThereForAReason for favoriting and following, I love your stories.

And to ScottyBgood, I actually had something planned like that with Trina; good to see someone else think that too.

Jade's POV:

I wake up and slowly look around. Where am I? Oh yeah, the hospital. When feeling comes to my body after sleep, I feel my hand holding someone else's. I didn't realize I grabbed her hand before I fell asleep. I just remember everything I said to her. I hope she didn't hear me, I want to say some of that a different way.

When my stomach yells at me, I decide to run down to Café Med across the street. This is why I love the UCLA Medical Center. They have freshly brewed coffee and organic foods right across the street.

After I grab a coffee and a sandwich, I head back to Tori's room. When I get back, the doctors are in the room explaining to Mrs. Vega the reason for the medicine-induced coma.

"Ms. Vega needs to be kept calm and monitored. Also, if she went into a real coma, she could wake up and be active before her brain damage got better. This way, we have more of a control over it."

"How long will she be under?" Mr. Vega asks walking into the room, handing his wife a bottle of water.

"It could take anywhere from 2 days- 2 weeks. Possibly longer depending on when anything shows. We will be giving her an MRI later today to see what we can do to bring her out sooner." After he said that, the machines started beeping loudly and more doctors rushed into the room.

A lot has happened in the past hour. After the doctors rushed in, we were rushed out. We found out that Tori is now in critical condition. The damage is starting to affect her heart now. Tori was rushed to an MRI machine and is now on life support. They said that if she goes too long without improvement, they would need to take her off.

We have all been crying for this past hour so much. This is all my fault. If I never asked Tori out in the first place, we wouldn't have gone out. Trina wouldn't be mad that she is a lesbian. Also, if we didn't go out she wouldn't have gotten into singing and take Tina's place. I was the one to get her to sing. In 7th grade, I made her join choir and that made her sing all the time, always getting better.

I have to work extra hard to get her back now.

Trina's POV:

I wake up in a room not knowing where I am. After a minute, I remember everything:

_I was in Danny's house and he was having a party. We left the rest of the party and went upstairs. He gave me a pill and said that it would take all of my problems away. I decided to take one, since he did and I wasn't thinking straight since I was drunk. After I took it, Danny kept talking about Tori since she broke his heart. He said how she was lesbian and a whore and even my own family likes the other daughter better. The pill made me believe him._

_Then I started thinking my own bad thoughts. Tori stole my performance, my school, and my family. Everything. This made me go over the edge. When I finally got home, I got a frying pan and decided to go to Tori's room and kill her. That didn't work though, thanks to Dad. Then we went our separate ways, Tori to the hospital and me to the police._

The pill must have worn off now since I slept. I really regret it, but there had to be a reason that set me off like that. It can't be the fact that she is a lesbian; I myself have experimented with girls. It might have been the other things though. The more I think about it, the more true it seems. I must be going crazy.

Time Skip

Jade's POV:

I haven't left the hospital at all. The school year ended a couple of days after Tori was brought here, so I'm free right now. They said that Tori would be waking up soon. The scare that happened a month ago is over. Dr. Gearing said that what happened was that the brain damage was causing her breathing and her heart to stop. He also said that there might be different side effects like motor problems; i.e. speaking and moving. Also there was a possibility for mild to severe amnesia.

Around 3:00 is when the medicine will be taken out, and she should wake up between 8 and the next day. If she doesn't wake up, they will have to take her off of life support. I really hope she wakes up. I really need her to wake up soon. Tori does not deserve this at all. She really doesn't.

I decide to take a nap to make time go faster. I had the worst dream I could have at that time:

Tori was in her bed and they took her off of life support. She started convulsing and then it got really bad. After a minute, it stopped. The heart monitor flat lined and then she sat up. Her eyes were glowing and mist started forming all around the room. A glowing figure rose out of Tori's body and the body fell back.

_The form started talking in an eerie voice, "Jade why did you let her do this to me? You got me to sing. You made me a lesbian. I would've never done anything to get this from Trina. You deserved this. You are a cold-hearted conceited bitch. I was too nice. You killed me._

"_Jade… Jaaaddee… Jaaaddeee."_

I jolted awake to see Mrs. Vega trying to wake me up.

"You were having a nightmare, are you okay?" she asks me. "Also they took her off the medicine an hour ago, she should be awake in a couple of hours. I brought books if you want to read."

"Yeah, Mrs. Vega, it was just a bad dream. And sure, I guess I could read. I really haven't done anything for a while. I can't wait until she wakes up."

She lets me pick out a book. I don't know why, but I decide on Twilight, I heard that the book is better than the movie. I also realize that by looking at the titles, you can tell, that these are probably Tori's books.

I start reading and the time goes by fast. Soon it is 9:00 and I hear noises coming from the bed. I look up and see Mrs. Vega going over to Tori. Tori is opening her eyes Finally. She fully opens her eyes and looks around.

"Wh-Where am I?" she asks looking around.

Mrs. Vega explains to her what happened and Tori looks shocked. Tori looks at me curiously.

"Jade, why are you here?" she asks sadly. "We broke up yesterday, remember?"

I decide to tell her what happened. "Yes, Tori, we did break up. But it was not yesterday, it was 3 years ago. We met up again at Hollywood Arts and then we were going to get back together. I really am sorry. I get it if you don't want to take me back, but I would love to at least take you out on a date when you leave the hospital. What do you say?"

"Jade, I-I don't know. I- this is a lot of information to process all at once. I will have to let you know another time."

Tori's POV:

I think for minute after telling Jade. She looks so upset so maybe I can try? I'll probably remember the last few years at some point, but I don't need to worry about that.

"Jade, wait," I call as she's leaving the room and she turns to face me. What she said sounded familiar. "You said something similar to that at one time, didn't you?" She looked shocked.

"Yeah, the first night you were in here I said that, and I mean it too. I promise to never leave your side."

"Jade, I think that when I am out of here, you can take me out on that date," I say with a small smile. Her face just changed from night to day when I said that.

"I would love that Tori."

I decide to try and be like my normal self that I remember, "Now Jade, come and give me a hug." Jade comes over and gives me a big hug, being careful of my head.

"I've missed you Tori," she whispers in my ear, "I'm so sorry."

Soon we end up lying on my hospital bed watching TV for a while quietly talking. Jade soon gets tired, so she says, " Hey, Tori, I'm getting tired, I'm going to get off the bed and go sit in the chair." She starts to get up and I grab her arm.

"N-no Jade, you can stay." As I say that, I realize I have been stuttering a bit. The doctor did say that it was possible. I hope it goes away soon.

After a while, we fall asleep and when my eyes close, I jolt awake. I don't want to go back into the darkness. Jade woke up and was wondering what was wrong. I explained and she just put her arm around me and fell back asleep. Typical Jade, she always wants to continue sleeping. I just decide to watch TV for now and soon fall asleep for real.

Trina's POV:

I am really getting sick of this place. I am just glad that they let Danny visit me today. I have been under house arrest for now since Tori is not currently here. I honestly don't care about the situation anymore. After the pill wore off, I felt bad. But now I honestly don't. She deserved it and I obviously must have thought it beyond when I was intoxicated if I am still thinking these thoughts.

Anyway, when Danny came over, he asked me out. Yeah, you heard me, he asked me to be his girlfriend. Of course I said yes. Things might be looking up even though I heard that Tori woke up today. That was not good news. I will be going to court soon since she could try and get me in prison. I'm probably going anyway. Danny said that he would turn himself in if I was put behind bars.

Also while he was here, he gave me more pills. This time they were different colors. He explained what each one did. The purple was the one that I took before and it was a calm and anger pill. It would set you angry if you heard something bad. The red one makes you angry. The blue one calms you down. The yellow one makes you high.

I decided to take a yellow one and now I feel great. Being high really does feel really good. I soon just crash and fall into a dreamless sleep.

AN: Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I said I would try to post everyday, but lets face it, I'm human (mostly) I can't constantly work on this. I also am sorry that its short and kind of weird with the time skips. I didn't know what to write and I wanted to get to the Jori fluff. I mean come on, that's the best part.

Anyway, let me know what you think. Leave a review and a chicken nugget will grow wings and have a baby. That is where babies come from children. A chicken nugget after a review was left. Do it for the children.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I just own the hope that one day I will meet Ariana Grande.

Thank you guys for the reviews, favorites and follows. You guys are awesome. Special thanks to my one guest review. They said that this is one of the best fanfics they've read. That made my day when I read that. Anyway, for lack of update, I wrote a long chapter.

Enjoy!

Tori's POV:

Ok, so a lot has happened in the last month or two. After I woke up, we left the hospital a week or two later. I have to go to speech therapy 3 times a week and I go to a psychologist once a week also. The therapy has helped with my stutter a lot. I should be done next week and that's just in time for school.

So far the psychologist hasn't helped that much with the memories. He has been doing hypnotism and other brain activities to recover memories. I did remember getting into HA, so that's improvement.

I know you all are probably wondering about Jade. Jade has helped a lot through it all. She has been driving me where I need to go and has been following the psychologist's instructions. He told her to show me different things, or bring up certain topics to jar a memory.

We went on that date and it was cool. She took my to this sushi place called Nozu. Apparently we used to go there a lot. Anyway, we went up to sing 'Take a Hint' for a karaoke contest. Jade said that we sang that song before a while ago.

"So, do you want to?" a voice asks. I look over to say Jade looking at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out. What did you say?" I respond.

"I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go mini golfing with our friends?" She reintroduced them to me a week or two ago and I must say they seem cool.

"Sure," I look down, "Let me just get changed." See, there's that stutter. I jump up and run to the steps. When I go up and in my room, I look around.

I just came upstairs after everyone left. We just watched the Wood and Jade tried to kill me. She really did move on to Beck now, lucky him. I look on my bed and my journal is open. It is on the page where I first met Jade. So she did go through my stuff.

_I decide to look around and see what else is out of place. I look through all of my drawers until I come to my underwear drawer. In there my lace bra is unfolded and on top of it is a note._

_Vega- I had no idea you were like this. You wouldn't have worn something like this before ;) _

_I feel a blush come o to my cheeks. I turn and put the note in the trash next to my dresser. Then I fold-_

"Vega? You ok up here?" I turn around out of breath and see Jade coming up the steps.

"Y-you… note… underwear…" I try to talk but my tongue feels like lead in my mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you are saying. You want to try again?"

I point to my underwear drawer and swallow trying to get my mouth to work. "You left a note in there. I remember now, you almost killed me."

"I wouldn't have actually killed you," she said with a smirk. That also sounds familiar. Then she realized what I said and ran over. "That's great! I'm so happy for you!" Jade exclaimed hugging me. Then she pulls back and notices that I'm blushing.

How do I know this? Her smirk got bigger and I heard her whisper under her breath 'she's so cute when she blushes.' I can't believe she said that. Jade kisses my cheek and tells me that Andre will be here in 10.

I decide on a light purple tank top with flowers, jean shorts and sandals. I brush my hair and teeth quickly. When I go downstairs, everyone is waiting. Cat runs over squealing and hugs me. She doesn't really understand what happened so I'm used to her doing this. I wave to the boys awkwardly after Cat lets go of me.

Jade grabs her keys and asks if we're ready to go. Everyone agrees and they head to Beck's uncle's truck. Jade asks me if I'm ready and we leave. When we arrive, Beck, Andre, Robbie and Cat are waiting at the booth to get your clubs and your golf balls. We all decide to get the same color ball and club. Cat gets pink, Andre gets red, Beck gets blue, Robbie gets white, and I get purple. Jade gets… you guessed it, black.

We soon start after some warnings from Jade that she'll win. Beck disagreed and said he would. We all made bets and did boys versus girls. If one of the girls won, they would buy lunch, and vice versa.

By the end of the game, surprisingly Cat won. Jade followed a close second followed by Beck, Andre, me and then finally Robbie. Since Cat won, we let her decide where to go for lunch. She decides to go to IHOP for as she says 'breakfunch.' Cat rides with me and Jade because the boys are sore losers and don't want to ride with her.

During the car ride, Cat points out different things out the window. One time, she pointed to a dirty looking truck on Melrose and Lebreya and asked if I remembered my date with Beck there. I just agreed, not knowing what she was talking about.

After lunch, everyone goes home and Jade takes me to the psychologist. I tell him what happened with the memory and he says that it's good because now that the barrier has been broken, I should get more memories back. They could come like the flashback, or in thoughts or dreams.

Jade's POV:

I can't believe it! I think things will be working out good. Me and Tori are kind of dating again. We are always together hanging out and she lets me kiss her cheek or she'll kiss mine. She has been remembering some things at her session and yesterday, she remembered the Wood.

I think I will take her out for a date again tonight. Maybe I should ask her to be my girlfriend? I believe I'll do it. The perfect plan comes into my mind and I grab my phone.

To: Tori

Wanna go out 2nite? –J

To: Jade

Sure where 2? –T

To: Tori

Just wear something nice –J

After our short conversation, I jump in the shower. I follow my normal routine when I get out, except this time I decide to straighten my hair. Tori texts me asking when to be ready by and I said I'm leaving at 6:30. I'm taking her to the Arena teen club. I hope she enjoys it because I really want things to go good.

Line Break….

Tori's POV:

At 6:45 I walk down the steps to wait for Jade. I decided to wear a purple strapless dress and black heels. I also decided to wear light make up. I sit on the couch to wait, turning on the TV. Finally around 7:00, Jade comes up and knocks on my door.

When I open the door, I am greeted by Jade wearing a black and red dress with rips on the bottom and high heels. She also is holding a red rose.

"For ma Lady," she says handing me the flower. I just giggle in response and take her hand.

"So, where are we going?" I ask, curious to see if she'll answer or just be Jade-like.

"You'll see when we get there," she replies with a smirk. Jade-like answer it is. I honestly didn't expect anything else. Finally at the end of the drive, we pull up to Arena.

"Isn't this a-a club?" I asked. How could we go here?

"Yeah, but it's a teen club," Jade replies with, wait for it, a smirk. Of course, I don't expect anything else, yet again. We get out and head to the doors. At least since it is for teens, they can't card us. We make our way in and head to the 'bar.' I order a Dr. Pepper, she gets a Coke and we split some chicken nuggets.

After we eat, we talk a little, and then head out to the dance floor. Soon, Cake by Rihanna comes on and everyone is dancing and having a great time. As 12 approaches they start shutting things down since we are under 18 and have a curfew issued by the city. We make our way to Jade's car laughing and she grabs my waist.

Jade spins me so that our fronts are touching and we're nose to nose. "Tori Vega, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend… again?" she asks. To reply, I kiss her lips over and over again.

"Yes, I-I would love that." I say as if it wasn't already clear. Jade does a completely un-Jade like thing and picks me so that I am on her back and runs toward her car laughing. I just let out a huge laugh and hold on tight for the ride.

Jade's POV:

I'm so happy she said yes! I had a feeling that she would, but it still feels great to know for a fact. Tori needs to go to her speech therapy today and I'm going shopping for school things, since her mom is taking her.

Okay, so I need new boots, some clothes- forget this, I can't get over last night! It's all I can think about. After I dropped Tori off, she gave me a big long kiss. That definitely made me happy. Tori even noticed that I was blushing. I noticed that she normally only stutters when she has certain emotion, i.e. shocked, confused, really happy or really sad.

The best part is the face she makes when she stutters. It is so cute! If you tell anyone I said that, I'll kill you. Okay, that sounds more like me. Anyway, her eyebrows knit together and her nose scrunches up. She just looks confused and it's actually kind of funny.

So, anyway, I'm going shopping and I need some things. I walk through the mall and go in Hot Topic. There is these one pair of boots that I really want. I'm glad my dad left me some money. I walk in the store and get a pair of black combat boots with spikes. I also get some shirts and pants.

I walk out of the store and head out to my car to drop off the bags. I go over to Staples and get a binder and other supplies. I grab some notebooks with skulls and paper. There is a sale on pens and pencils, so I grab them too.

By the time I'm done and home, it's 5:00. Tori should be home by now, so I decide to text her.

To: Tori

Hey, I had fun last nite, u wanna come and hang 2nite? -J

To: Jade

Sure want me 2 bring any movies? –T

To: Tori

If u want to, I have some 2 - J

To: Jade

Ok, b there in 45- an hour –T

Time to get every thing ready for when she comes over. I get out popcorn and go to the garage to get a few cans of soda to put in the fridge. After that I head up stairs and look around. I decide that I should straighten up and put the dirty clothes into my hamper. It's full now, so I take it to the basement to clean.

I come back up after that chore is done and look at the time, 5:30, okay, Tori should be here soon. I head back up to my room and pick out a couple of movies that Tori would be interested in. There's knocking on the door, so I head down. Tori's at the door with a box of pizza, and she's waving to her dad.

"Hey Tori," I say after her dad drives away. I pull her against me and kiss her. She mumbles against my lips her greeting. "You want to head upstairs? I have movies up there."

"Sure, want me to bring the pizza up?" I nod and she follows me up. "I wasn't sure what to get, so I got half pepperoni and half plain. I hope that's okay. I mean we never really talked about pizza toppings and-

"Vega, you're rambling," I say with my signature smirk.

"Sorry. So, what movies did you pick out?"

"Just a couple of comedies. Be right back." I head down and put in the popcorn and grab two cans of soda. After 2 minutes, the microwave dings and I grab the popped corn. I go up stairs and Tori is sitting on my bed waiting.

We watch a couple of movies and soon fall asleep. I think things will work out. The future is looking bright, while the past is fading away behind us.

Sorry to cut the movie scene short, but I didn't know what to write lol. Anyway, let me know what you guys think in a review. Leave ideas or whatever, doesn't matter. Make my life brighter in this dark time with snow.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You don't even have to ask.

A.N. Sooo, sorry! I just honestly haven't had time, but I will try to update a lot more often (if I can). Also, it doesn't help that I've had writer's block.

Well here you go…

Trina's POV:

That dirty rotten bitch! I bet she didn't tell you about what happened to me, did she? No? Well that's exactly what I would've expected to hear. Of course she didn't tell you.

So Tori and her little girlfriend got me locked up. How? You ask. When we went to court, they of course won. At least Daniel got sent in with me though. He turned himself in and we hang together at lunch. We don't have any more pills; they confiscated and disposed of them. We both ended up getting 25 to life for attempted murder.

Danny and I are going to get out of here. I'm not sure how, but we will. Anyway, Tori is running around playing victim with Jade. Now I have to try and forget that. Focus on something else…

Danny's POV:

I actually can't believe Trina is letting me use her. Well, I mean she doesn't know, but still. This is too good! She thinks that we're dating, but we really aren't. She's just desperate. I am planning another problem with Tori.

You are probably wondering why I am doing this to Tori. Right? Well the answer is simple, I'm psychotic. I know, if you know/ think you're crazy, you're not, but I am. The only reason I know is from tests. I have psychosis. Point blank, I'm crazy, not stupid. I understand a lot actually.

For example, I know that Tori had been trying to use me to get over her ex. That is why I had Trina do that. Things just keep getting better and better. Tori wants to go around and act like that, wait until she sees what's coming for her.

My plan will be put into effect very soon. I have friends on the outside. They are coming to visit me soon and then I'll tell them what to do. They will ruin Tori and her girlfriend. Yes, I have a problem with Jade too. If it wasn't for her, Tori and me could've actually went out for real.

Tori's POV:

Last night was great! Me and Jade slept in the same bed for the first time. Yeah, we went out before, but we were younger, it wasn't the same. We just fell asleep watching the movies.

As I lay here waiting for her to wake up, my mind drifts to unknown places with odd and interesting thoughts. For example, what will come of me and Jade this time? Will there be any more complications? Who knows?

Jade soon starts to stir and wakes up.

"Good morning beautiful," I say.

"Hey, babe," Jade says and I scrunch up my nose. "What?"

"Oh nothing, your breath just stinks." Jade weakly hits me and rolls over.

"Fine, no kisses for you," I barely hear her reply since it is muffled by the pillow, but I do, so I flip her back over and get on her hips so that I'm sitting on her.

"Oh really?" I then lean down and go to kiss her but she turns her head. "Jade," I whine, "Let me kiss you." I give my signature pout and she complies. She leans up as I lean down and we kiss.

After I pull away, I say, "Lets go downstairs. You hungry?" Jade nods, so we head down. I make some waffles, since Jade's request was something sweet. Surprising right? The 'Queen of Bitter' likes sweet things. She actually does a lot, just doesn't want anyone to know.

While we are waiting for the toaster to pop, I get a text.

To: Tori

Wanna hang out 2day? U can bring Jade –C

"Hey Jade? Charley wants to know if we want to hang out today. Want to?"

"Where are we going?"

"I'll ask," I text Charley back And ask the question and he says where ever. Jade wants to go go carting, so that's what we decide on. Charley wants to bring his girlfriend too, so it'll be a double date.

At some point during the conversation, the waffles popped, and we sat down at the table with powdered sugar and syrup for our waffles. We soon finish and head upstairs to get ready. Jade lets me take a shower in her guest room bathroom, while she takes it in her bathroom.

I follow my normal shower routine and start with shampoo, then conditioner etc. When I'm done my shower, I head to Jade's room and see that she laid out clothes for me. She put a purple shirt, and dark blue jean shorts. Next to it is a pair of underwear with a note on top. The note reads:

Vega,

Sorry I couldn't let you use a bra. Our sizes are just too different. ;) Everything else should fit though.

-Jade

Well then, that's awkward. I feel a blush make its way on my face as I pick up the clothes. I go back over to the guest room to get changed because I don't know when Jade is going to be out of the shower. When I finish getting dressed, I towel dry my hair and make my way downstairs. As I pass Jade's room, I look over and see that the door is cracked open a couple of inches.

The fact that the door is open is nothing, it's what I saw through the crack. Jade was standing there naked, about to get changed. I quickly hurry downstairs to get some water. My throat just got really dry and my cheeks just got really warm. I didn't know it was possible to blush so much.

I sit on the couch to wait for Jade and she soon comes down. I look over to her and can't get the image out of my head.

"Vega, Hello?" Jade says waving her hand in front of my face. "What the hell was that Vega? You were staring at my boobs," Her signature smirk adorning her face, of course.

"S-sorry, I was just t-thinking," I look down trying to hide my face.

"Ok then. Whatever, you ready to go?" Jade asks grabbing her keys. I nod and follow her out the door. While driving, it's silent but not awkward, or at least it isn't for her. For me, it's very weird.

After a bit, we arrive at he go-carting place and meet Charley there. "Hey Tori," he says hugging me, "I'd like you to meet Jennifer."

"You can call me Jen," she says extending her hand.

"Well I'm Tori and this is Jade," I nod towards Jade as I say her name, "Nice to meet you Jen."

"Wassup?" is Jade's greeting. We head over to the stand and rent two, two person carts. Jade and me were in one cart, and Charley and Jen were in the other cart. At first we were just driving around, then Jade and Charley wanted to race. Why is Jade so competitive?

This is the second time we've been out in less than a week and she's competing again. This time there is no real prize for winning, just that the winning couple is better. I decide to join in the banter.

"Nope, me and Jade are going to win," I say sticking my tongue out. To reply, Charley and Jen stick theirs out too.

"Charley and Jen, if you guys would like to keep your tongues, put them back in your mouths. I will cut them off just like we will win, not you guys." Of course that was Jade if you didn't already know. We make our way to the start and get ready to race.

"3…2…1… GO!" I yell and we're off. I let Jade take over the cart. She speeds past them and turns the corner fast. I throw my hands up laughing and enjoying the wind blowing through my hair. Jade laughs too and slows down for the next turn since it's sharper. Soon we end up getting to the finish line and we're about to start lap 2, and Charley is catching up to us. Jade slams on the gas pedal and we surge forward. After another minute, Jade and me beat Charley and Jen by a couple of seconds.

We jump up out of the car and yell, "We are victorious!" Bystanders just stop, give us weird looks and walk away. We couldn't care less though, honestly.

Jade wants to go out to eat and Charley wants to go home, so we part ways. We say bye to Charley and Jen, then head somewhere to eat.

"Jade, can we stop at my house real quick?" She doesn't know that I planned a late surprise party.

"Sure, can I ask why?"

"Oh, its just 'that time of the month'" Wow, wonderful excuse.

"Okay Vega, only because I understand, seeing as I too am female." And there goes that smirk. That smirk will be the death of me. Anyway, Charley helped me plan the party. The go carting was really him asking though.

I make my way up to my house, up the steps and Jade is still in the car.

"Are you coming?" I ask going over to her door.

"Why would I Vega?"

"Just come on Jade, I might be a little bit." Jade sighs and gets up out of her car. We walk up together now and I open the door.

"Surprise!" Everyone yells. There is a banner hanging up that reads "Happy late Birthday Jade!" and there are black and red decorations everywhere. Jade turns to me and gives me a big hug.

"Did you do all of this?" She whispers in my ear.

"Well… yes." She turns my face and gives me a big kiss.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she turns to everyone else, "Let's get this party started!" Everyone cheers and the music gets turned on. After a while, more people arrive and the house is really full soon. Cat, Andre, Beck and Robbie helped with getting all of Jade's friends there, since I didn't remember any.

Jade brings me upstairs because we start to get headaches. "Thank you for the party again, Tori. I love it, but what made you do it?"

"Because I love you, jade"

"I love you too, Tori." She kisses me and then we lay down on my bed. I fall asleep after a while but then I am woken up by Jade shaking me. I get up and we head back downstairs. People are starting to leave because it is 3 in the morning. The party has been going on this long?

We say our good byes to everyone and the gang stays. They say they'll help us clean in the morning, so I tell them that they can sleep here. Me and Jade get some extra blankets for the guys.

"Can I sleep with you guys?" Cat asks.

"Sure Cat, how come?" Cat explains how she gets nightmares and that the guys couldn't help her. I set up an air mattress for Cat, then me and Jade lay on my bed. We snuggle up and I tell Jade that I want to visit Trina tomorrow.

Trina's POV:

I can't believe it! Tori has the balls to come visit me…like what the actual fuck? I still don't believe it! Maybe if I tell her to fuck off, she will. I'm brought to the visiting room and her and Jade are sitting there waiting.

"What the FUCK do you want?" I say giving her the nastiest look I can. "Why in the world did you need to come here?"

Jade decides to speak first, "Well it sure as hell wasn't to hear you yell for no reason. You're the one who tried killing Tori here."

"Well if you know why, you would too! She is the bitchiest person in the whole world! She-"

"D-did absolutely n-nothing to you?" Tori cuts me off. "I really think it was a mistake to come here. Come on Jade, we don't need this."

"Tori…wait," I call after her. "It was because of Danny. With that, she throws me one last look over her shoulder and leaves with Jade in tow. Whatever, I don't care. She's finally gone.

They bring me back to my cell and someone is waiting there.

"Trina, this is your new cell mate, Rosie." Rosie waves and acts as if she's not in prison. They look the door and leave us alone.

"So, Rosie, why are you here?"

"I was caught doing drugs and underage drinking while driving. Then I started fighting the officer and tried running away. Why are you here?"

"Attempted murder." We talk for a bit and get to know each other. She seems cool honestly. Soon its lights out time and we get into bed. She calls top bunk, even though I sleep bottom anyway. I fall asleep to thoughts of doing evil towards Tori and Jade.

A.N. Ok, so this one is a bit choppy, but oh well. Let me know what you think in a review. Please give me some ideas if you have any. I really need my creative juices to get flowing. Well adios for now my people!


End file.
